


Nausea

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring, Caring Rowena, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Nausea, Rowena Is Being Mean, Rowena Is a Sweetheart, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teasing, but in a sweet way, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader is sick and Rowena takes care of her.





	Nausea

You had a low tolerance for pain.

One of the perks of being a witch was that you didn't get sick often, and when it did happen, potions and spells would ensure the ailment goes away rather quickly. Gone were the days when you had to lie in bed for two weeks to nurse a bad flu. You'd still gotten flu shots as a precaution, but if they happened to fail you, a potion most certainly wouldn't. A few days and you'd be as good as new.

This time, however, was different. It wasn't a virus that had attacked your immune system, or a cut that needed assistance in healing. You weren't one hundred percent sure what it was, but your best guess was that it was the food you'd eaten the day before. Perhaps you'd overeaten, or the different kinds of foods you'd consumed throughout the day hadn't been the best of friends in your stomach.

Whatever it was, one thing was for sure: you felt horrible, as if you'd been hit by a truck,  _twice,_  then ran over by a train, and thrown in a ditch just for kicks.

It wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, to say the least. 

"Rowena!" you called in a tone of absolute misery. Curling up on the couch, you laid the cup of coffee back on the coffee table.

Following yesterday's horrible nausea ordeal, you thought you were getting better. Rowena had prepared you a potion, and last night, just before going to bed, it appeared to have worked.

Not anymore.

Rowena emerged from the kitchen, a steaming cup of tea in her hand. "What is it, dear?"

"I'm not feeling well," you said.

Her expression softened, features rearranging into a look of compassion. "Nausea again?"

"Yeah," you said in a small voice, head hanging low and weak. "It's back."

Nothing else needed to be said. Lowering her cup on the table, she took a seat next to you. Instinctively, you laid down, resting your head on her lap. Her fingers rubbed your arm, trailing up and down your skin, long, blood red nails lightly brushing against its surface. Not many got to see this side of Rowena. She put on a heartless mask for the world, but at home, she could be a real sweetheart. Especially when you needed her.

Her gentle touch soothed you, and slowly, you relaxed, the churning of your stomach erased from your thoughts in favor of peace. You reached for Rowena's hand and squeezed it tightly, as if she would disappear if you were to loosen your grip.

It was times like these that made you feel like a child again. For a moment, in your mind, you were that little girl again, taken care of by your mom.

Only, you were an adult now and your mom wasn't here anymore.

The one that was with you, the one who loved you and cherished you and provided you with care you'd so desperately craved, was Rowena.

And you were alright with that.

There was no one in the world you trusted to take care of you more than her.

Those who didn't know her would find it silly, think you crazy for letting your guard down around a wicked witch with centuries of nothing but blood on her hands.

But you knew better.

The Rowena they though they knew and the Rowena you  _actually_ knew were two different people.

"I'll make you another potion," Rowena said, her sweet, tender voice a lullaby to your tired being.

"Stay here first, please?" you asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

She put on a small smile. "Of course. Whatever you want, darling."

Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to your cheek. You closed your eyes, basking in her warmth, in the safety her touch provided. If there was anyone you could be weak in front of, it was her.

"Rowena, what's wrong with me?" you inquired, tears pooling in your eyes. You just wanted it to stop. You wanted this pain and misery to go as far away from you as possible. It had only been a day and you already missed your old self.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it's that rubbish you always stuff yourself with," she responded, scrunching her face at the thought of your fast food.

"That  _'rubbish_ _'_  is the best," you said defensively.

Rowena scoffed. "It's vile. I don't know how you can stand the smell of it, let alone eat it."

"You've no taste," you teased.

"I'm not the one barely holding my dinner down, now am I?" she retorted, raising an eyebrow.

You tried to think of a good comeback, but could come up with nothing. She had you there. "Shut up."

"That's what I thought," she said smugly.

"I hate you," you whined. She could be so mean sometimes.

Rowena chuckled. "No, you don't," she said, pursing her lips. "You just don't want to admit that I'm right. One stubborn lass, you are."

"That's no way to treat the sick."

"Would you prefer it I leave you to your own devices?"

"No."

"Then be good." She booped your nose with her forefinger, prompting you to pout. Her lips curled into a smile. "I'll go make you that potion now. Wait here and be a good girl."

"What if I don't?" you challenged.

"I'll have to think of a punishment."

"You're so cruel."

"You know it, dear."

Giving you one last kiss on the forehead, she helped you raise your head off her lap to allow her to stand up. Then, she fluffed one of the pillows and, as you were getting comfortable on it, gently laid a blanket over you.

"Rowena?" you said as she looked you over, making sure the blanket covered you whole.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"And I love you," she said, giving your cheek a light caress. "Rest now. I'll be right back."

You did as told.

And so did she.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by OswinTheStrange.


End file.
